This invention relates to a means for providing water to house plants and, in particular, a water storage device which may be used for rooting cuttings of house plants or providing a steady flow of moisture to an established house plant, which is easily convertible into a root starting device for plant cuttings.
The care of house plants has long centered about the provision of an adequate supply of water to the roots of the plant. Such a vital requirement of a plant is often neglected through either forgetfulness or necessity, for instance, during a prolonged absence of the plant's owner and other similar circumstances. Conversely, excess water can also be a cause of the demise of a house plant.
In the initial rooting of a cutting taken from a healthy, established plant, a miscellany of containers are commonly used. There is, however, a need for a container which has a narrow enough opening; that is, one that supports the cutting in any way, while also retaining the plant leaves above water to prevent rot. A clear container is normally desired so that the grower may easily determine the extent of the growth of the new root system for a determination of the proper time to transplant the new rooted cutting.